


You can't Deny You're Looking For A Sunset

by siddabug



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, F/M, M/M, Too much fluff, just ben and rey for a while, mention of non consensual sex, other things to be tagged at a later date, teacher ben and rey, then leia and han will make an appearance, this is my first fic ever so it will probably suck, too cute for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddabug/pseuds/siddabug
Summary: This is my first fanifiction. This story is based off a thread that I love more than words that I can't go without writing and I just needed to put something into a positive outlet.Before I start, I need to establish that I am in no way affiliated with Star Wars, Lucas Film or any part of their franchises. I own nothing!Yellow. He was drowning in it. She was an ethereal beam of sunshine, and he couldn't get enough...





	1. She's Got You High

For Tassia...  
Chapter one.

It wasn’t as if she was the most prepared for a job like this. September first had rolled around a lot quicker than she had anticipated. Rey had picked up and left Los Angelos faster than the Road Runner. She had left behind her sunshine, so she had dressed appropriately. It wasn’t common for a new teacher to be liked, let alone welcomed. It was partially the reason that she had arrived at five thirty that morning to start putting her classroom in order. The janitorial staff thought she was a lunatic.  
It was that early that her conquest to spruce up her classroom had begun. Multiple trips were taken back and forth from her car to the room. In less than an hour, the room had been transformed into an oasis of learning. Plants rested on the windowsills as brightly colored lanterns littered the ceiling. The walls were covered with inspirational words and posters about positivity. The whiteboards had been cleaned and organized and the children’s names were laminated and stuck unto their desks and their cubbies.  
The last thing that needed to be taken care of was the large banner that was to hang over the whiteboard. Rey had gotten a step stool and everything but couldn’t reach the other pin that was up there. As she attempted once more to reach high to pin it, the cloth fell on her head and a deep, rich laugh could be heard from the doorway. Her body turned towards the sound and the banner pulled from her head. There was a man, about twice her size was leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in dark colors from head to toe and he radiated an attitude and a cocky sense of style. He had dark hair, and his smile was toothy but warm. He was most definitely making fun of her. Her cheeks turned a dark crimson as he continued to laugh. It was nearly seven thirty, she would have this banner up before they arrived. Rey had been sure of that.  
“You know.. I think you are just a little too short to reach that hook…” He chuckled a little, his tall form making his way into her room as she scowled. “No, Really?” her voice filled with sarcasm. His smile persisted, there to mock and tease her, “Well, let me…” He said as Rey gave up and stepped down from the stool in her little red heels. The unknown man stepped up unto the stool and took the banner in his hand before hanging it perfectly above the chalk board. "I could have gotten it myself… But thank you… really, Mr?” She shook her head. Before she could ask what his name was he took her hand, shaking it gently, “Solo. Ben Solo. I teach third and fourth grade across the hall..” He smiled again, “Forgive me but I had been watching you struggle with that banner for half an hour and I just- I couldn’t let you continue in good faith.” He smiled, chuckling before clapping his hands together lightly, “And you are? I can’t help you put up your banner without knowing your name…” He smirked, “Let me guess, your name is…. Ms. Sunshine?”  
His comment was clearly referring to the yellow dress she was wearing and the bright nature of her persona and of her room. Rey shook her head, hiding her smile as she crossed her arms. “Actually, It’s Kenobi… Ms. Kenobi to you, Mr. Solo.” She raised her eyebrow at him. Her students were starting to filter into her room slowly but surely as the clock ticked closer to eight. “I suppose I’ll see you around.” She said, nodding gently a smirk on her lips. “Yes, you will…” He nodded leaving her classroom rather quickly as the school day began.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t until later at the staff meeting did they get reacquainted. It appeared that the two of them sitting next to each other was by chance. The rest of the staff was ancient and most certainly already wanting to be done with yet another year. That part was frustrating to Rey. She was excited about her job, and it was hard for her to understand why everyone else wasn’t. The whole meeting she tried to pay attention, but honestly, she couldn’t help but get irritated at the fact that most of the teachers were dismissing the thought of educating the children in a fun way. When the meeting was over, Ben being the gentleman he was walked her back to her classroom, all the while discussing the age and lack of motivation of most of the other teachers.  
Ben dropped her off at her room, biting his lip, “I will say this, I’m glad to have someone who isn’t a hundred years old and who actually wants to do their job.. It’s been this way for a few years, trust me, nothing will change them. They’re all ready to retire, but there just- isn’t enough people to fill all the positions….I can be your friend here if you let me..” He ran his hand through his hair before nodding to her, “It was… Nice to meet you Rey.” His deep voiced echoed through her head as he walked back to his room and then out the door. She really didn’t think that much of it. She returned to her hotel, ready to brave the next day of her new job. Little did she know she was burning in his mind.


	2. So Long, See You Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn towards romanceville as Ben Solo annoys the lovely Ms. Sunshine into a little date. He's a real charmer ladies.

The rest of the week had gone rather smoothly. Rey had been slowly adjusting to her life as a first grade teacher at William Elementary. A rhythm had been established. She had lunch at the same time as two other elementary teachers. Poe Dameron and Finn Parker. They were both kind to her and always complimented her personal style of brightly colored outfits and interesting hair choices. Ben Solo on the other hand had become somewhat of an acquaintance. He was polite, but he was not what she would call a good friend. In fact, he was far from that. He was truly beyond irritating sometimes. He constantly would make comments about her obsession with the color yellow and her decision to teach her students positivity. He was negative in almost every way. Between his dark clothes and the way he taught his students.

Ben had sat in on one of her classes when he had a free period and once she was done, he let her know all the things she was doing wrong. Including teaching her students that everything could be solved with a little positivity. He had been most against that. It had escalated to where one of his own students had verbally attacked one of her first graders. Peter Letts came crying to her about an hour after lunch. He was saying that someone from Mr. Solo’s class had told him that everything he had learned from Ms. Kenobi was a lie. Rey was beyond furious.

Right before last period Rey took her ruby colored shoes and her bright blue dress and marched her way down to his classroom, anger with each click of her heels. Anger was deliberate on her face as she entered his classroom. His feet were up on his desk and he was munching on the leftover bits of his lunch. His smirk grew as she closed in on him. “Oh sunshine, I knew you’d come around. Finally seeing that life isn’t all rainbows and lollipops.” He chuckled plopping a chip into his mouth. Rey was fuming, anger boiling up inside of her, “One of your students bullied one of mine, and frankly I think it’s quite inappropriate the outlook you are giving your students.” She said, huffing as she crossed her arms, her brows drawn together in frustration. Ben just continued to smile and smirk at her as she continued her rant at him. 

“Go on a date with me.” He blurted out, smirking, his eyes alight. Rey thought she misheard him, not really realizing what he was saying as she continued on with her sentences about how awful he was. “WHAT?!” she shook her head, her brain finally adjusting to the situation at hand, “No- I’m not going to go on a date with you.. You are rude, thoughtless and beyond frustrating.” She huffed at him as a deep laugh radiated from within his body. “This Saturday. I’ll makeup for whatever you’re mad about.. “ He smirked, still picking at his lunch. “You can’t- and besides, I’m moving into my apartment Saturday- I am NOT going to go on a date with you. I don’t want to and I don’t have to..” 

Ben chuckled, “I never said you had to go on a date with me, I was just asking out out on one. I figured it would be nice. I could...get to know you a little bit better and we could discuss what has made you so obviously upset before you hate me. And- I could help you move..” His offer was beyond tempting to her. No one had offered and she would be doing this all by herself. “No- I can’t… I will be busy..” She shook her head. He had single handedly diverted her attention and shifted her focus from the wrong his student had committed to the idea of going on a date with him. His smile grew and he chuckled as she crossed her arms and left his room. “See you saturday, Sunshine!” he called after her, smirking. She was infuriated and it bothered her beyond measure that he would even try such a thing. She wasn’t interested in dating, and not him of all people.

Rey finished her last period class before grabbing her yellow coat and slipping it on. When she turned around, Ben Solo was standing in her doorway, smirking. “You look stressed, Sunshine…” He hummed, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes flicked over her slender frame, his smile growing when he saw the little bees that graced her yellow dress. “Listen, I put my number in your bag.. Call me if you need anything… I mean it.” His eyes showed true sincerity as he nodded his head and walked out towards the parking lot, towards his car. Rey rubbed her forehead, sighing before she too grabbed her bag and headed out towards her little yellow gremlin. Rey drove to her hotel, laying on her bed before passing out, exhausted. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was filled headaches and a bunch of regrets. Rey went for a run before officially moving into her apartment. Everything was in it, her plants, her bed all of her dishes. Everything, all except her bright yellow couch. God, she should have parted with the couch when she left Los Angeles, but she had spent a fortune on it, and she refused to leave it behind with someone who was less than deserving of the couch and of her. It was when she realized that her couch had been delivered but had not been moved to the top of her apartment that she was in trouble. She tried as hard as she could, pushing and pulling, but the couch wouldn’t budge. It was two hours later. She relented and her fingers dialed the number.

In about an hour, the tall strong form of none other than Ben Solo was approaching her apartment. When he arrived he laughed, tsking gently. “Should have called sooner sunshine. I would have been here sooner.” Rey scowled, shaking her head, “Can you just… help me push the couch up the stairs?” Ben chuckled, “On one condition… You go on a date with me. Today, four hours tops.” Rey groaned loudly, biting her lip. “Fine…” 

The next hour was spent pushing and pulling that damned yellow couch to the top of the stairs and into the quaint little living room that was decorated in a typical manner for her. Ben couldn’t help but keep a smirk plastered on his face. When it was in place, he waited patiently for her to get ready. Rey exited her bedroom wearing some black slacks and yellow heels with a white shirt and black jacket. She grabbed her little yellow purse before following him out begrudgingly to his car. Black of course, she thought just like his soul, she supposed. They both got in, Ben chuckled, “You know, I’m not as mean as you think I am, I just don’t believe in happy endings and the pink unicorn crap you tell your first graders.” He shrugged as they pulled into a movie theater.

“You know, I happen to have reasons for teaching positivity..” She said as they exited his car and waited in line to get tickets. Before he could ask more questions, One of Ben’s students approached them. “Mr. Solo, Ms. Kenobi?” He asked, smiling, “Are you two on a date?” Rey’s cheeks turned a dark red and Ben was quick to smirk and assure the little boy’s suspicions. “Yes Billy, but you have to promise you won’t say anything, okay? Now go along. Go enjoy your movie.” Ben winked at the boy before he left and they bought their tickets. Once the movie was over, he drove her back to her apartment. “I like you…” He said as they parked. “Despite what you think, sunshine, I really do like you, and if you’d let me, I’d gladly get to know you better. If that’s okay with you?” Rey blinked at him, biting her lip, “Okay…” She chuckled, smiling a little bit, “You got me… But I’d rather not be caught engaging in a romantic affair with my coworkers… i’ve been down that road before, and… it’s not exactly ideal…” he nodded as she spoke. “That’s fine.. We can keep it on the down low, and if you change your mind at any time, no hurt feelings…” Rey smiled, “I’ll see you monday…” her voice was soft, unsure, “See you monday…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for the really short first one. If anyone notices any mistakes or would like to give me some suggestions or positive feedback, let me know! Thank you!


End file.
